


Ubi sunt

by RuffledOwl101 (HaruKa100)



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: 21st Century, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gen, Hyakkimaru in school, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruKa100/pseuds/RuffledOwl101
Summary: Where are those who were before us?Hyakkimaru didn't know, but he wanted to. This new life of his was full of familiar souls, just in a more stable setting where none of them were dying or fighting monsters in a war torn land.As story in which the cast of Dororo have been reborn into the modern age.





	1. Recall

 

_Where are those who were before us?_

                                             

* * *

 

 

Hyakkimaru first came to the realization that this wasn’t his first go at life in history class during his second year of middle school. He sat there by the open window and listened to the teacher read excerpts of life during the notorious Sengoku period.

 

At first he registered it as his imagination inputting himself in such a setting, but as the scenarios deviated from the teacher’s description to ones of himself slashing mythical creatures with sword arms and traveling like a vagrant, Hyakkimaru begun to think that there was more to it.

 

Hyakkimaru was raised by a religious man and the teachings his father had bestowed upon him from his childhood to adolescence were often shaped by those spiritual beliefs. As a result, Hyakkimaru did not think reincarnation was impossible.

 

For the reminder of the class, Hyakkimaru found himself drifting in and out of wild scenarios of himself in the time period they were learning about. Sometimes, the visions would be in complete darkness with only ambiguous shapes of different colours, his only understanding of the scenarios were from the sounds. But other times, he would find himself in complete darkness, no sound, no vision, no scent, no feeling--absolutely nothing.

 

Hyakkimaru must have lost himself too far at some point because he was poked harshly in the shoulder with a mechanical pencil, making him wince at the contact. Turning to his right side, he saw his desk mate looking at him concerned.

 

“You alright? I know the lecture is crazy boring but try to at least pretend to pay attention, or else he’s gonna call you out.”

 

Hyakkimaru blinked and pushed his bangs out of his eyes and stared at his classmate’s concerned face. He wasn’t aware that he was being that obvious about it.

 

“Was I making weird faces?” Hyakkimaru whispered carefully.

 

The boy across from him nodded.

 

“Okay, thanks.”

 

And with that, Hyakkimaru did his best to stay focused. He wasn’t very social and his desk mate knew that, so getting called out suddenly would be a nightmare.

 

Somehow, Hyakkimaru managed to get through the class and the remainder of the school day. That evening, as he arrived home to his apartment complex, he noticed a moving van parked near the lobby. Talking to the driver, was strong-built man and sitting on his shoulders was a child in a Pikachu poncho with the hood pulled up, and a woman with long hair standing beside him. Hyakkimaru did his best to get by without disturbing the boxes that were laid out near the entrance. Quietly he made his way up to the twelfth floor, where he and his foster father lived.

 

Hyakkimaru knew his father was working late today, so he simply used the key and let himself in. Working swiftly, he put his stuff away and went to take a shower. As he washed his hair, Hyakkimaru felt himself pulled back to the long-gone era. The Hyakkimaru from that time suffered from fleas and lice in parts of his travels and had mediocre hygiene at best.

 

Disgusted, Hyakkimaru scrubbed himself raw, and lathered heaps of shampoo into his hair before cranking the hot water until the scalding sensation became unbearable. Luckily he was alone, so his father wouldn’t be there to question his sudden change in showering habits.

 

When he finally finished the unnecessarily long shower, Hyakkimaru made sure to to turn the ventilation on and keep the washroom door open so the small room would cool down faster.

 

After dressing, Hyakkimaru made his way into the kitchen, eager to eat something. His father had made sure Hyakkimaru knew how to cook basic yet nutritionally valuable food for days when he was absent. But often times, Hyakkimaru had a hard time being bothered to use the stovetop, resulting in him eating snacks or ramen straight from the packet, much to his father’s horror.

 

Tonight though, he would bother to make something, and not simply devour those cookies sitting in the cabinet.

 

Opening the fridge, Hyakkimaru took out the pot full of rice and helped himself to a bowl before popping it into the microwave. Next he set the kettle to make tea not only for himself, but for this father who would definitely be needing it after such a late lecture.

 

After doing so, Hyakkimaru pulled out three eggs, leeks, tomatoes, and sliced mushrooms and fried them all in a pan. As the ingredients were all frying, Hyakkimaru poured in a bit of soy sauce and finished cooking the eggs with the produce before drizzling it all in honey. His father, though stressed out about his additions, had still advised him that if he wanted to be creative in his dishes, then he should opt for healthier substitutes to cane sugar as much as possible, so Hyakkimaru went for the honey.  

 

With that bit done, Hyakkimaru made the tea and went to get his now steaming bowl of rice. Placing it all on a tray and grabbing a pair of chopsticks, Hyakkimaru made his way into the living room, where he turned on the television and sat down by the table.

 

The channel he was on had just started showing a movie. _The Sword of the Stranger,_ it was called. Hyakkimaru recalled seeing it once years ago, but most of the events in it were a blur. So, the adolescent sat and watched the movie as he begun to eat. First, Hyakkimaru poured the steaming tea into his rice and mixed it, then he pushed in the eggs and vegetables into it before pouring more honey and a sprinkling of pepper. With keen interest, Hyakkimaru ate and watched the rather nostalgic movie.

 

Hyakkimaru wasn’t sure why, but the dynamic of the ronin and the little boy was all too familiar. The feeling hit him deep in the chest and resonated all throughout his body and even into his prosthetic arms.

 

By the time the credits rolled, Hyakkimaru realized he was crying. Perhaps he would have sat there and quietly poured his heart out for a reason he wasn’t aware of if it weren’t for the apartment door opening in and the warm voice of his father bouncing through the quite apartment.

 

“I’m home, Hyakkimaru?”

 

“I’m here, Dad. Welcome home.”

 

Hyakkimaru picked up his tray and went to the kitchen which was connected to the apartment’s main hallway. From there, he saw his father put his jacket away before stepping into the kitchen and ruffling Hyakkimaru’s damp hair.

 

“How was your day, son?”

 

Hyakkimaru finished washing the dishes and dried his hands, in the process, he wondered if he should tell his father about the visions. But one look at the worn out expression of the man was enough for Hyakkimaru to deduce that his father was too tired to have such an eventful talk.

 

“Fine. Nothing special really. But I am thinking of joining a club.”

 

“That’s great to hear! It’s always nice to get involved early on. Do you have any ideas?”

 

Hyakkimaru lifted one hand to rub his other mechanical arm and nodded, somewhat lost in thought. “Yeah...I was thinking kendo, maybe.”

 

His father was silent for a moment before letting out a laugh and grabbing Hyakkimaru excitedly by the shoulders. “You my boy, are in luck then. Your old man here was the star in his high school kendo club!”

 

A little thrown off by how sudden the situation was, Hyakkimaru jerked back at the outburst before relaxing himself. His father was simply excited, and he was too honestly. The kendo thing was an on the spot decision, but Hyakkimaru realized that yes, he did want to do it and yes, it did have something to do with his visions.

 

“T-then you will train me?”

 

His father beamed and firmly nodded his head. “Absolutely. I’ll get your gear tomorrow and we’ll start practice on Sunday.”

 

“Okay, that sounds good.” Hyakkimaru returned the nod with a soft smile. Something about this arrangement was familiar and gave him the same sort of feeling as the protagonists in the movie did.

 

Hyakkimaru was beginning to realize that there was something larger at play here, something that extended beyond his existence and encompassed many other souls. All of them were scattered about, but Hyakkimaru was sure that one of them had been with him the entire time, and would remain so for years to come.

 

Overwhelmed, Hyakkimaru caught his father’s sleeve just as he was leaving. The man stopped turned with a confused expression, but Hyakkimaru didn’t give an explanation. Instead, he hugged his father long and hard.

 

“Hyakkimaru? What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing...” Hyakkimaru muttered in the man’s shoulder. “Just happy.” Hyakkimaru rarely gave out hugs, so for him to do this so suddenly certainly caught the doctor off guard.

 

“Thank you, Dad.”

 


	2. Reunited

 

_Where are those who were before us?_

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks later, Hyakkimaru finally figure out why the _Sword of the Stranger_ really tugged at his heart. His answer was in the form of a rowdy child trying to teach a small, splotchy black and white dog.

 

“Alright Nota, you want the treat so bad then jump. Jump I say!”

 

Nota didn’t jump, but instead stretched and whimpered.

 

“No, no, no! That’s not how this works. Ugh, here,” the child then sat down like a dog and using one hand, awkwardly dangled the dog biscuit. “Now you jump!” Hyakkimaru watched silently from the elevator pad as the child proceeded to jump--no attempt to jump--with three limbs but failed miserably, landing roughly on the carpeted floor.

 

For a moment, the child remained there, unmoving, though the dog wasn’t concerned so Hyakkimaru decided that he shouldn’t be either. But still, he couldn’t bring himself to leave since he was the only eye witness aside from Nota the dog, so ignoring the opened elevator, Hyakkimaru walked over to the child.

 

Seeing him, Nota started to bark in warning and this got the child’s attention. Abruptly, the child sat up and followed the dog’s line of sight.

 

For a moment, it felt as if time had stopped then wound itself backwards. Hyakkimaru gawked, drinking in the site of the child, who did the same to him.

 

Hyakkimaru was seeing things again, though they were blobs of colour amidst a dark background, he could make out the distinct hair of the child before him, gesticulating wildly all around him.

 

“Dororo?”

 

Who was Dororo? What an awful name to give, worse than his own, really. Just when Hyakkimaru was about to apologize and excuse himself, the child’s look of astonishment flattened to one of irritation.

 

“Did my Momma tell you to call me that? She’s been making friends with ALL of our neighbours!” For an emphasis, the child threw his arms out, almost hitting the small dog in the process.

 

Hyakkimaru wasn’t sure what to say, that he was sorry that the kid’s mother was going around telling people to call her kid ‘Dororo’, or that no, he hadn’t met Dororo’s Momma.

 

So, Hyakkimaru grunted then shook his head, making Dororo confused. “Wait, so did she tell you? Do you live on this floor--oh wait of course you do! What else would you be doing on the last floor if you didn’t live here!”

 

“I live on the other end, the last door.” Using one gloved hand, Hyakkimaru pointed in the opposite direction.

 

“Ah, I see an end unit. How lucky!” Dororo then got up and stretched before scrutinizing Hyakkimaru up and down.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Hyakkimaru.”

 

Dororo hummed and squinted at Hyakkimaru. “That’s a strange name, more fit for a shounen protagonist than a skinny kid.”

 

“Dororo’s worse.”

 

Hearing that, the child’s calm demeanour turned sour. “Dororo is an _amazing_ name and much more reasonable than Hyakkimaru! It sounds like you’re gonna go on a quest to slay demons or something.”

 

Hyakkimaru nodded along solemnly, “I might have, you never know.”

 

Dororo’s brows furrowed and it looked to Hyakkimaru that the child was struggling to comprehend something. “Demons don’t exist!”

 

Hyakkimaru bent down to the child’s level and using one gloved hand, ruffled the dark, pulled back hair, much to Dororo’s displeasure. “Sure they, do. There’s one right here.” Hyakkimaru smirked softly as Dororo’s face took on a look of utter disbelief.

 

With that, Hyakkimaru got up and turned back towards the elevator.

 

“Hey, Hyakkimaru where ya going?”

 

“School, obviously. Shouldn’t you be too?”

 

“Nah, Papa says I start my new school next week.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Hey Hyakkimaru?”

 

“What is it?”  


“Can I see you after school?”

 

Hyakkimaru thought about it for a moment and decided that yes, Dororo can see him after school. It wasn’t like he had anything else to do. Kendo practice was yesterday, so Hyakkimaru was free to come home.

 

“Great! I’ll tell my Momma then. Come on Nota, let’s go inside.” With one final wave, Hyakkimaru watched as Dororo opened the door and dashed inside with Nota trailing behind.

 

Hyakkimaru waited until the door shut before walking into the elevator. Dororo was a handful, just as she had been in their past life.

 

But one thing bothered him: was Dororo really her name?

 

* * *

 

  
When Hyakkimaru opened the door, he was greeted by two familiar faces. One was his father, having no classes to teach on that day, he had remained home. The other, and more unexpected face was Dororo.

 

Hyakkimaru blinked once then twice, and looked from the child to his father before catching on.

 

‘Can I see you after school?’ apparently meant ‘I will visit your house and wait for you to get back.’

 

“Welcome home son, you’re little friend has been waiting for you here for the past _two_ hours.”

 

Hearing that, Hyakkimaru raised his eyebrows. What had they been doing for two hours straight?

 

“Hyakkimaru! Your dad and I baked a cake, then we made dinner and Mamma said I can stay over, then afterwards we can play! You play video games, Hyakkimaru?”

 

Dazed and unsure of really what to do but play along, Hyakkimaru nodded. But that nod was enough for Dororo to shoot him a toothy grin.

 

“Hyakkimaru’s Papa, I can help set the table with you.“ Turning back to him, Dororo made a shooing motion at Hyakkimaru, “you go and clean up, we’ll have everything set.”

 

“Okay.”

 

So Hyakkimaru cleaned up and quickly made his way back to find the table already set with a small variety of dishes. Standing over it proudly, was a beaming Dororo.

 

“Come on sit! I helped make half of these dishes.”

 

Hyakkimaru didn’t really need someone to urge him to eat, but allowed Dororo to pull him down next to her seat.

 

“So, tell me what did you do in junior high? Do you have a girlfriend? You’re pretty good looking, I bet the girls all line up for you don’t they?”

 

Somehow, Dororo was able to talk at the speed of a motorcycle all while eating. On his part, Hyakkimaru made sure he had chewed and swallowed before answering Dororo.

 

“Not really. I just study, sometimes go to kendo practice. That’s it.”

 

“Sounds...normal.”

 

From across the table, Hyakkimaru’s father snorted at the comment. “Well, what did you think Hyakkimaru’s school life would be like?”

 

Dororo tapped her chopsticks against her chin in thought before reaching out and smacking Hyakkimaru’s shoulder. “A main character! I thought he lived more eventfully” turning to Hyakkimaru, Dororo scrutinzied the boy again, “but looking at you again, you're really quite. Don’t you have friends?”

 

“I do. Just in class.”

 

“Oh, well now you have me for home! After school we can hang out!”

 

“Yeah, that’s okay.”

 

“Great! Now eat up and let’s go play!”

 

After finishing their meal, Hyakkimaru moved to clean up the plates, but found himself pushed away by his father.

 

“Go and play with her, she brought over box full things.”

 

Hyakkimaru nodded and thanked his father before leading Dororo to his room. Flicking on the lights, he guided Dororo to put her box of games and movies by the bed.

 

“Cool room, Aniki! I wish I had consoles and TV in my room, but Momma and Papa keep saying no!”

 

Wait, _aniki_ ? Hyakkimaru could recall being referred to as the same by the now long dead Dororo.   


“You’re too young, that’s why.”

 

“But why?”

 

“It would interfere with your sleep schedule. That’s bad at your age.”

 

Dororo, not liking that explanation stuck her tongue out at Hyakkimaru, who simply flicked the child’s forehead.  

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

“Hmm, do you play _Pokemon_ , Aniki?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“What’s your favourite game?”

 

“ _The Legend of Zelda_ but I do like _Pokemon_ and _Fire Emblem_ just as much.”

 

Hyakkimaru didn’t understand what part of his answer was so funny that it had Dororo collapse onto the bed laughing. So instead, he chalked it up to childish antics and waiting patiently for the child to compose herself.

 

“Aniki...aha, of course you...would like the game with a silent boy fighting demons.”

 

Hyakkimaru still couldn’t understand how that was hilarious . But understood that the connection the child was making. It figures Hyakkimaru would drift to interests that echoed his previous lifestyle. Even in _Pokemon_ and _Fire Emblem_ , he could see the appeal to the vagrant, swordmaster Hyakkimaru.

 

Hyakkimaru shrugged and booted his 3DS and having recovered, Dororo scrambled to do the same.

 

“Aniki, I have to warn you: I’m really, REALLY good at battling.”

 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

“Hey I know, let’s bet! If I win, I get--I get...I get to have a sleepover with you!”

 

Hyakkimaru thought it was a weird request but went along with it, “okay, if I win, you have to tell me your real name.”

 

“Alright then it’s a deal, let’s shake it like those movies I see Papa watching!”

 

For a second, Hyakkimaru was worried there would be spit involved, but when Dororo grabbed his gloved hand, and shook it wildly, Hyakkimaru relaxed. Instead, Dororo’s face contorted with concern.

 

“Aniki, what’s wrong with your hand? It feels...funny.”

 

“I don’t have arms. They’re false.” Taking off his gloves and rolling up the sleeve of his sweater, Hyakkimaru showed the dark metallic surface of his arm to the fascinated child.

 

“What happened to them?”

 

“Nothing really, they were bad when I was born, so they had to be exchanged for these.”

 

Dororo nodded as she glided one finger over the metal, “they’re way cooler looking. Aniki you look like a robot!”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” His old prosthetics were made from bamboo and worked just as well with a cool defence mechanism. Hyakkimaru decided that he preferred the wooden sword arms to cyborg arms.

 

“Okay, now that we’ve shaken hands, let’s play and see who wins!”

 

Hyakkimaru brushed off the quick shift in topics and readied himself for a _Pokemon_ battle. Hyakkimaru was confident he wouldn’t lose, but still he had to show a semblance of mercy, so he made sure to have at least two non-combat ready team members.

 

Just as predicted, Hyakkimaru won, but he made sure Dororo knocked out three of his team members before delivering a crippling sweep that left the little girl huffing.

 

With the battle finished, Dororo shut the screen of her 3DS and fell backwards into the bed. “Okay Aniki, you got me. Now you want my name, right?”

 

Hyakkimaru nodded as he plugged his 3DS into the outlet by his study desk to charge.

 

“Fine. Come here.” So Hyakkimaru sat beside the child and waited for her to sit up and whisper in his ear.

 

“Did you get that?” Hyakkimaru nodded. How did such a simple and sweet name get overturned for ‘Dororo’?

 

“Dororo was the nickname Momma gave me after I mispronounced ‘thief’, then it caught onto Papa and then from there BAM!”

 

“...I see. Then I’ll call you Dororo, too. Just to honour that.”

 

Dororo shrugged before jumping off the bed. “Hey your Papa and I baked a cake, let’s see if it’s cooled down for eating.”

 

Hyakkimaru nodded and got up to follow the child.

 

“Hyakkimaru, is that you?”

 

“Yes, Dad. We would like some of that cake if its ready.”

 

“Sure, go ahead, it’s in the fridge.”

 

Delighted, Dororo scurried past Hyakkimaru and into the kitchen, where she proceeded to throw open the fridge door and let out an excited squeal.

 

“Look Aniki! It’s chocolate! Let’s have it with milk!”

  


“Okay, I’ll cut it and you take it to my room. I’ll bring the milk then.” Hyakkimaru made sure both of them got large, thick slices of the moist double chocolate cake before sending Dororo off with the tray. He then poured two mugs with milk and followed the child back to his room.

 

Dororo decided that they should watch a movie. She flashed the cover of _Spirited Away_ before pushing it into the blu-ray player.

 

As they waited for the movie to start, Hyakkimaru and his child companion nibbled on tiny pieces of cake.

 

“So Aniki, we’ll do this more right? I had fun today.”

 

He and Dororo were once again brought together, though the circumstances were drastically different. Hyakkimaru had no intention of letting go, he wanted to reforge the bond they had centuries ago.

 

“Yeah, always.”

  



	3. Re:Moriko Song Part I

Hyakkimaru usually had ordinary and bizarre dreams that didn’t make much sense when he tried to piece them together in the mornings. But one particular dream had Hyakkimaru waking up dead at night, drenched in sweat and rage. Red hot, boiling rage that he had never felt before, leading the teen to suspect it had something to do with the vagabond Hyakkimaru, and not himself.

 

Not feeling very sleepy after that, Hyakkimaru stayed up for the reminder of the night distracting himself by starting a new save file on _Breath of the Wild_. When the first hints of dawn hit the sky, Hyakkimaru saved his progress before going through his morning routine for school.

 

He left quickly and quietly, not bothering to eat as much as he usually did. Hyakkimaru didn’t even bother waiting for Dororo either. It was much too early for the child anyways, so Hyakkimaru headed straight for school almost two hours earlier than normal.

 

Hyakkimaru was half asleep for most of the commute to school and missed most of the fuss that school kids his age were whispering about. He didn’t realize the exact day it was until he opened his shoe locker and found a few envelopes and a tiny box inside.

 

It was St. Valentine’s Day.

 

Otherwise known to Hyakkimaru as the ‘Free Treats and Awkwardness Day.’ He took out the letters and placed them in his school bag with the intent of reading it a bit later on. The box he opened and tucked its card away before eating the chocolate inside, not wanting it to get damaged in his bag. After changing shoes, Hyakkimaru braced himself as he walked down the hall towards his class.

 

Just as Hyakkimaru was about to slide open the door, he heard a pair of female voices fervently whispering--or attempting too. Hyakkimaru didn’t want to interrupt them, so he slowly opened the door, but his attempt failed anyways as the two girls huddled in the far right corner of the classroom ceased their discussion as he entered and froze once they got a good look at him.

 

Hyakkimaru nodded towards them before making his way to the other end of the room by the window, where his desk was. As he sat down, he heard the whispering continue.

 

_“Go and ask him!”_

 

_“But he looks so uninterested.”_

 

_“We just went over this. That’s just how he looks like!”_

 

Completely by accident (or because of the nutty chocolates), Hyakkimaru throat started to act up, causing the boy to let out a cough that was louder than he anticipated. This caused the girls across the room to look his way and flush with embarrassment. Hyakkimaru quickly darted his gaze out the window, not wanting to be apart whatever that was going to unfold.

 

He heard the girl that was apparently intimidated by him huff before storming out of the classroom. Her friend shocked, quickly followed after, but not before apologizing to an indifferent Hyakkimaru.

 

He really didn’t care about their drama, or their Valentine’s Day struggles. Hyakkimaru wasn’t interested in romance or relationships, but he still always found himself the romantic focus of many.

 

Why? He hadn’t a clue.

 

Once in middle school, a good friend of his from class had given a perplexed thirteen year old Hyakkimaru an explanation for his popularity among the female student body. It was his apparent good looks that made girls that had never said a word to him, to pour effort and money into a sweet gift with the hopes of getting it reciprocated. Hyakkimaru wasn’t satisfied with that reason and he still wasn’t now that he was in high school. He appreciated the gifts and the thoughts, but he would never understand them.

 

To put it simply, Hyakkimaru had never loved romantically and he had hard time seeing himself in such a position.

 

As he continued to mull over the idea, Hyakkimaru felt a headache slowly come on. It started out dull, but the longer he sat there and tried to keep his eyes open, the worse it got. Eventually, he gave in and slumped down onto his desk, allowing himself to take a short nap.

 

* * *

 

 Hyakkimaru wasn’t sure how long he had slept, but he was sure of the vision he just had. It was dark again, but this time he could hear sounds. From the bits and pieces he got, it seemed like past Hyakkimaru was sick and being tended to. But that wasn’t what really stuck with him now that he had woken up.

 

It was the gentle voice that sung for him that stood out the most--not the fact that Hyakkimaru had apparently been deaf at some point. It was a bittersweet and timeless song that reverberated throughout him and made his throat swell and heart ache in a funny way.

 

Even now wide awake, Hyakkimaru could hear it being hummed in the softest voice he had ever heard. A voice very much like the one he had just dreamt about.

 

Slowly, Hyakkimaru raised his head from the desk and found himself making eye contact with a girl hovering over a desk a few seats in front of him. The humming ceased abruptly. The girl's once calm expression took on one of horror as she regarded Hyakkimaru. 

 

“Oh my,  did I wake you? I’m so sorry, it completely--”

 

“--No. I was awake, sort of.”

 

“Really? That’s relieving. I can get lost in thought easily.” The girl’s previously distressed face softened and she smiled at Hyakkimaru politely. On his part, Hyakkimaru simply stared, somewhat dazed and overwhelmed.

 

He knew her. She sang for his tender ears, she was someone very dear to the old Hyakkimaru. But to the Hyakkimaru of the present, she was a girl he wasn’t really aware of until today.

 

“Uh, excuse me, but are you okay? You sort of froze up there.”

 

She had come closer to him now, standing directly in front of his desk, one hand pushing a stray lock of soft brown hair behind her ear before bringing it down to join the other hand in holding and fiddling with the heart covered gift bag.

 

Hyakkimaru did his best to appear normal, but his strangely hot face and thumping chest made it physically hard for him. Stiffly, he nodded.

 

“Oh that’s good to hear…” Hyakkimaru watched as she trailed off and shifted her gaze from him to the glossy red and white bag in her hands. “Well now that you’re awake, I guess I can give you this without disturbing your sleep.” With one hand, the girl reached into the bag and pulled out a small box wrapped in translucent red plastic and tied with a white ribbon.

 

Gently, she held the red-wrapped box out for him, which he took with equal care and placed it in front of him, on the desk.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Inaga-kun.”

 

Hyakkimaru swallowed roughly, suddenly finding his throat rather parched right when he wanted to say something. “Thanks, uh...sorry what’s your name?”

 

Much to Hyakkimaru’s surprise and embarrassment, the girl chuckled. Seeing the look on Hyakkimaru’s face, she recovered quickly and shook her head. “Sorry that wasn't right. It’s just that it seems like you didn’t know that we’re in the same class.”

 

Hyakkimaru simply blinked in confusion, because he really didn’t know that. If he strained hard enough, he could maybe recall seeing a flash of the girl passing by, but Hyakkimaru wasn’t sure if he was making it up or it really happened.

 

Amused, the girl pointed across the room in the row all the way at the back. “I sit there, that desk with books on it. “ She sat in in the last seat on the opposite end. No wonder Hyakkimaru hardly knew of her existence. He barely turned his head to look that far back.

 

Looking back at the girl, Hyakkimaru apologized as he fiddled with the ribbon on the treat bag. Though flustered and having a hard time concentrating, Hyakkimaru hadn’t missed the same treat bags on top of the other boys’ desks.

 

A very nice girl, was what Hyakkimaru thought of her.

 

“And as for my name, it’s Moriko. Moriko Mio.”

  
Hyakkimaru gasped before going rigid and staring at Mio with burning eyes.  

 

"Inaga-kun? What's wrong? You're crying."

 

Bringing up one gloved hand, Hyakkimaru wiped the side of his left eye and sure enough, the thin fabric of his gloves became wet with the stain of his tears. Suddenly, Hyakkimaru became very aware of why he felt such anguish and rage last night, and why he was crying.

 

He was crying for Mio. The Mio who never got to see her rice seeds grow bountiful, and help numerous orphans during the war. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rather hard to write, layout wise. But thank you for reading and all your support :)


	4. Re:Moriko Song Part II

 

Hyakkimaru was aware of Mio’s growing panic at his tears. He wanted to tell her it was okay, everything worked out just like she had wanted, but the swell in his throat made it difficult to say anything beyond a few incoherent squeaks, and perhaps that was a good thing. The Mio of the present didn’t need that burden.

 

“Inaga-kun, you’re scaring me. Please--”

 

“...It-it’s nothing. I’m fine.” He wasn’t fine and Mio wasn’t stupid, but what else could he possibly say in this situation?

 

Suddenly, the door to the classroom slid open as a few students, including the pair of girls from earlier walk in, animatedly chatting. All that however, stopped once they got a look at him and Mio.

 

Hyakkimaru rubbed his eyes harshly and stood up, grabbing the Valentine’s Day gift and pocketing it before walking past Mio, and the confused cluster of teens. As he went by them,he came across his friend and classmate, who was just walking into the classroom. Hyakkimaru intended to keep his head down and walk on, but found himself caught by the sleeve of his blazer.

 

“Hyakki? What’s up?”

 

“Nothing, I gotta run to the washroom.” Hyakkimaru had his head turned away, only sparing the other boy fleeting glances.

 

“You sure it’s nothing? Looks to me like you cried your heart out.” Hyakkimaru didn’t answer, but the tinge of red on the tips of his ears gave him away anyways. “Wait, was it a girl? Hyakki, did you get rej--”

 

“No.” The response came out harsher than he had intended and the look on the other boy’s face told Hyakkimaru that he wasn’t buying it. “Sorry, Satoshi. I’ll talk to you at break, alright?”

 

Hesitantly, Satoshi nodded before stepping into  the classroom and closing the door behind him. Before it shut completely, Hyakkimaru heard the a few of the girl’s interrogating Mio on what they just saw.

 

Hyakkimaru didn’t doubt that the other teens would develop a misunderstanding on the situation and try to blow it up, but truthfully he didn’t care--at least for the moment. Heaving a shaky sigh, Hyakkimaru walked quickly to the washroom.

 

Luckily for him, the space was empty. Leaving Hyakkimaru with much needed privacy. Going up to one of the sinks, Hyakkimaru turned the cold water knob and blasted it, splattering droplets in every direction. Looking into the mirror, Hyakkimaru cringed at the site of his face. His eyes and nose were red, his cheeks still held traces of his rough wiping from earlier in the classroom. To complete the look, there were prominent eye bags that glaringly told anyone looking at him that he had done everything but sleep.

 

All in all, Hyakkimaru was certain that he hadn’t been in such a poor state since the time Dororo passed her flu over to him. But that time, Hyakkimaru suffered in relative privacy. This was different--this was school. How _embarrassing._

 

Stuffing his gloves into the pocket of his blazer, Hyakkimaru cupped his prosthetic hands under the blaring tap to splash his face with the ice cold water and ran it through is hair. After feeling a tad more refreshed, the boy dried his hands before pulling out his phone from his pant pocket.

 

The clock on his lockscreen told Hyakkimaru that class would start in twenty minutes but Hyakkimaru wasn’t in the mood to talk with Mio or anyone else for that matter at the moment. The previous Hyakkimaru’s emotions were too raw and overwhelming for him. His destroyed but everlasting love for Mio was pure and innocent. It made Hyakkimaru feel rather vile to have it thrust into him. He had no right to feel all flighty towards a person he only knew from a past life.

 

Reaching into the left pocket of his blazer, Hyakkimaru pulled out Mio’s Valentine's Day gift and ran his artificial thumb over it. Mio had gifted all the boys in class, Hyakkimaru was just another boy that Mio thought deserved to be gifted on St. Valentine’s Day-- nothing more, nothing less.

 

But still, despite his feelings not being his own, Hyakkimaru couldn’t help but mull over the small bit of himself that wanted to embrace this foreign feelings that were growing inside him. Maybe he could come to know and befriend the Mio of the present, much like he did with Dororo.

 

Hyakkimaru smiled softly, as he put the gift back into his pocket before making his way out. The match had been struck, Hyakkimaru was burning up with a determination. A sort of determination that he never accepted himself to possess.

 

How fickle.

 

* * *

 

As soon as break rolled around, Hyakkimaru told Satoshi he’d meet with him in a few minutes. The boy simply gave Hyakkimaru a worn, but knowing look before waving him off. Hyakkimaru then immediately went towards Mio’s desk.

 

Doing his best to ignore the few stares his way, Hyakkimaru patiently waited for Mio to look up form her bag before getting her attention.

 

“Moriko.”

 

A gasp escaped the dainty brunette lips as she stared up at him first in shock that quickly morphed into unspoken worry.

 

“Inaga-kun, how are you?”

 

Hyakkimaru was silently thankful that Mio didn’t bring up the incident in a packed classroom full of prying ears and eyes.

 

“Fine, thanks. I wanted to apologize for what happened in the morning, I wasn’t feeling well and had trouble thinking straight. So, please overlook it.”

 

Hyakkimaru tried to remain composed outwardly despite his thumping heart, knotted stomach, burning eyes and red-tinged ears.

 

“Oh certainly, as long as you're okay. But you should told me you were sick, I could have helped, you know.”

  
  
“No it’s fine. You were busy anyways.”

 

Mio gently shook her head as she stood up. At her full height, Mio came up to Hyakkimaru’s chin.

 

“You know Inaga-kun, I wo--”

 

“--Mio! What are you doing? If you don’t hurry our spot will be taken!”

 

“Just a minute, I’ll be right over!”

 

Hyakkimaru flicked his gaze from Mio to the classroom door, where three girls were impatiently waiting. Not wanting the girls to get a false impression and start spreading rumors, Hyakkimaru turned back to Mio.

  
“You should go, I don’t want to hold you up.”

 

Hyakkimaru turned to leave as he really wasn’t sure what else to say without it coming out weird. Besides, he was keeping Satoshi waiting. Just as he moved, Hyakkimaru felt Mio’s light touch on the cuff of his blazer.

 

“I’ll see you later, okay Inaga-kun? Oh, and do try to sleep tonight, it’s not good for you to stay up.”

 

Hyakkimaru couldn’t stop the blush from erupting on his pale face. Of course Mio would catch onto what was wrong with him. His face practically screamed it. But alongside that, Hyakkimaru felt flutter at the thought of Mio wanted to have more interactions with him.

 

Not trusting his voice, Hyakkimaru nodded before walking back to his and Satoshi’s desks across the room by the windows.  

 

As Hyakkimaru settled down into his seat, he became aware of the sharp and amused look the other boy was sending him.

 

“What is it?”

 

Satoshi leisurely bit and chewed his sandwich, making the very tired Hyakkimaru narrow his eyes in annoyance at his friend’s antics.

 

Finally, after swallowing the morsel hard, Satoshi leaned closer across the desk, coming right into Hyakkimaru’s face. “So, you and Moriko-san? I didn’t think the day would ever come.”

 

Hyakkimaru lightly shook his head. “I just meet her, she gave me chocolate.”

 

“Yeah man, she gave all the boys in the class chocolates. The reaction is pretty mixed really, some think she’s the sweetest thing ever and others are painting her in a bad light--calling her some pretty derogatory names.”

 

“And you, what do you think of her?”

 

“I think she’s too nice for us. We’re a bunch of losers that get caught up in popularity and affection from the girls so much that we forget simple acts of kindness. Moriko-san is trying to show all the guys in class their worth something, not just ikemen Hyakkimaru.”

 

Hyakkimaru nodded in understanding, glad that his friend was accepting of Mio. But then as echoed Satoshi’s response in his head, he realized something.

 

“ _Ikemen_ Hyakkimaru?”

 

“Yep, that’s what the guys are calling you and not just from our class. It’s currently a back and forth between Hyakkimen and Ikemenmaru.”  A thoughtful look passed over the boy’s face before he flicked his gaze from the sandwich to Hyakkimaru. “So which do you prefer?”

 

Hyakkimaru looked back at Satoshi, rather baffled and put off all at once. “Neither. I’m _not_ an ikemen. Satoshi, don’t ever refer me as that again.”

 

“Whatever you say, Hyakki-ikemen-maru.”

 

“ _Satoshi._ ”

 

“Fine, I’ll stop. But expect to hear that a lot. Word’s getting around faster than usual because of today.”

 

Hyakkimaru sighed and leaned into the desk further, feeling utterly done with the day. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“You’re not eating?”

 

“Nah, too tired.”

 

“Hm. So why were you crying this morning? Was it..” Satoshi leaned down to where Hyakkimaru was resting on the desk, and very softly he whispered his burning question. “Was it because of Moriko-san? I heard the commotion after you did that super fast walk to the washroom.”

 

Too embarrassed to use his voice, Hyakkimaru hummed and nodded.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I had a really long and distressing dream. I woke up crying and she was there and, yeah that happened.”

 

“A dream? Like some of the others you’ve had?”

 

Hyakkimaru hummed, and Satoshi whistled. “Wow, that’s a little embarrassing and if it were anyone else but Moriko-san and me, you would have become the school’s weirdo ikemen. But you know Hyakki, it’s not as bad as it seems to you. You’re making the entire encounter more awkward than it really was.”

 

While Hyakkimaru had told Satoshi of his visions ever since an incident back in third year of middle school, he had never went into much depth about it, or how he’d been meeting all the souls that were here before.

 

So while Satoshi’s words did ring true, Hyakkimaru couldn’t bring himself to accept it fully just because of how many layers his encounter with Mio had.

 

“Do you like her? I’ve never seen you so worked up over something like this.”

 

Hyakkimaru started to defiantly shake his head until he recalled his internal struggle in the washroom. Stopping mid shake, he looked at Satoshi in the eye and tried to tell the boy of his conflicting emotions through them.

 

Catching onto the look Hyakkimaru’s sleepless eyes were sending him, Satoshi sighed and ruffled Hyakkimaru’s already disheveled hair. “Well, think it over. It could be nothing or it could be the start of something. Let me know if you need any advice, I’m an expert in this sort of thing.”

 

Hyakkimaru squinted his burning eyes up at the other boy and tried to recall just where Satoshi would have gained that experience, but ultimately came blank.

 

“Satoshi...how?”

 

“Hm? How I got my love knowledge? Through shows and dating sims, of course.”

 

“Ah. Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 Hyakkimaru kept quiet about the Valentine’s Day ordeal, but something had changed. He had started noticing Mio in school and he had been pondering over what Satoshi had told him nearly a month ago.

 

Satoshi had advised Hyakkimaru to think it over, and he did. But he was still confused about his true feelings.The the flighty feeling he felt every time he greeted Mio was the old Hyakkimaru’s feelings. The admiration he felt for the girl taking it upon herself to organize charities and tutor classmates in desperate need, were his feelings.

 

Hyakkimaru thought he ought to reciprocate Mio’s Valentine’s Day kindness. It was a good start and may even help him sort things out. So the night before White Day, Hyakkimaru arranged a baking session with Dororo.

 

“Aniki, are you _sure_ you’re  following the recipe? No weird additions?”

 

“No, I’ve only put in what Ojiya-san wrote down.”

 

“Good. We wouldn’t want to hospitalize your girl.”

 

“She’s a classmate, not my girl.”

 

“Right, and you’re my babysitter.”

 

Hyakkimaru decided not to point out that he technically was Dororo’s babysitter, since Ojiya didn’t allow Dororo to get creative in the kitchen with Nota prowling around. The child was always feeding things to the small splotchy dog that weren’t nutritiously acceptable.

 

“Hey Aniki, I think the cookies are ready, take them out so I can have a go at ‘em!”

 

Hyakkimaru stopped whisking the chocolate cookie batter and propped it against the bowl's walls before making his way over to the oven. But as he walked away, he heard the whisk slide from its position and drop right into the batter, making Hyakkimaru wince at the thought of extra work.

 

Truthfully, Hyakkimaru couldn’t help but be relieved that Dororo’s parents weren’t home, the mess they had made was pretty astounding for two hours in the kitchen. Ojiya had insisted for them to wait for her to finish work, so that she could assist them, but both Hyakkimaru and Dororo (especially Dororo) stood their ground and reassured the woman that they would be fine, and wouldn’t want to tire her further.

 

Opening the oven Hyakkimaru reached in with mitten covered hand and pulled out the tray. Sure enough, their oddly shaped white chocolate cookies were done and they smelt good. So good, that Hyakkimaru decided that he would have to eat a few. Mio didn’t need all of them--just a handful of each type.

 

Leaving the tray to cool down, Hyakkimaru went back to his previous station to clean up the mess and continue his whisking. Briefly he flickered his gaze towards Dororo to the left of him. The child had been unusually quite, so Hyakkimaru was worried that she might have been up to something devious.

 

But as he looked, he found Dororo deep in concentration and working rather messily with a piping bag. Content, Hyakkimaru turned back to his on work. He was eager to finish this up, eat some cookies, and sleep so tomorrow would come sooner.

 

* * *

 

In the end, it took a good two more hours before all the baking, decorating, and cleaning was finished. With all that out of the way, Hyakkimaru sat down with Dororo to package the various cookies and decorate. But as the cute flower printed box got filled with cookies, Hyakkimaru realized something.

 

“Dororo.”

 

“Hm what is it?”

 

“Don’t these cookies look weird?”

 

Dororo stopped working with the piece of ribbon and looked up at Hyakkimaru before turning her gaze downwards to the box full of cookies. The child then waved her hand casually and resumed working with the ribbon.

 

“Nope. They’re exactly as they should have been.” Using one hand, Dororo pointed towards a cookie covered in white icing with black splotches, “See, that one there is Nota it looks just like him, doesn’t it?”

 

From somewhere nearby, the said little dog started flurry of barks.

 

Hyakkimaru nodded along. It did look like Nota, if you knew what Nota looked like. Hyakkimaru wasn't so sure Mio could pick that up.

 

“And those over there are flowers. Since you went on and on about white and red flowers, I was like ‘why not?’ and iced some pretty fancy flowers on there. Great, right?”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“The rest are hearts and whatever else is lovey and cutesy. You know, the usual stuff.”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

 

“Don’t worry so much, this girl will love it. Trust me.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Good now let’s finish so we can eat the cookies too.”

 

Hyakkimaru grunted in agreement and went to his task. A moment of silence passed before a thought hit Hyakkimaru.

 

“Wait, Dororo. Why did we ice the cookies anyways?”

 

From across the table Dororo scoffed and rolled her eyes. “So they look better and stand out, stupid!”

 

Hyakkimaru blinked as the reason clicked for him. It did make sense. Mio would likely receive gifts from other boys too, so icing cute stuff on the cookies was bound to start a conversation between him and Mio.

 

“That’s actually really smart. Thanks.”

 

“This is why I gotta help you. You’re so hopeless at times.”

 

Hyakkimaru couldn't really argue against that. Dororo was always there to help him along the way. 

* * *

 

 That morning on White Day, Hyakkimaru arrived in class early and sleep deprived. The cookies had done a number on his appetite and sleep, but nonetheless, Hyakkimaru didn’t regret it.

 

Hyakkimaru knew Mio arrived early, so he took the brief moment of solitude to give his gift to Mio. Upon arriving in the classroom, Hyakkimaru looked around until his eyes fell on the braided brown hair of Mio.

 

She had her back to him and was humming that song again. For a moment Hyakkimaru stood there, not really wanting to intrude, but then he remembered that others would be coming in soon and he’d rather not have ogling eyes.

 

So briskly, Hyakkimaru walked over to Mio and called her out gently.

 

Mio stopped her sweeping and turned around to meet Hyakkimaru’s eyes. Politely, she smiled up at him.

 

“Inaga-kun, good morning.”

 

Hyakkimaru nodded back, “yeah, good morning…”Hyakkimaru drifted off and a stiff silence overtook the pair until Hyakkimaru reached into his bag and pulled out the box. The sides had become slightly dented, but otherwise, it seemed well enough. He could only hope the contents remained good as well.

 

"Here, for you."

  
Mio blinked at the box and then slowly turned her gaze back to Hyakkimaru. A light flush had erupted on her cheeks and the girl's usually calm demeanour morphed into a bashful one. Mio gently took the box from Hyakkimaru's gloved hands. Securing it against her stomach, Mio shyly smiled up at Hyakkimaru, who couldn't help gently smile back and endure the weird mix of emotions.

 

"Thank you, that's really kind. But you didn't have trouble yourself."

 

"No, it wasn't trouble. I wanted to, since you gifted me even when I didn't even know of your existence before that morning."

 

Mio broke out into a light chuckle at the memory and Hyakkimaru found himself once again, smiling a little wider than he usually does. 

 

"Do you mind if I open it now? I haven't eaten yet and wouldn't mind digging into this."

 

Hyakkimaru felt awkward about watching Mio open and eat the cookies in front of him, but he also couldn't muster the courage to tell her otherwise, so he nodded. 

 

Mio wasted no time unwrapping the ribbon and opening the box. As she opened it, the girl's soft brown eyes lit up and broke into a wide toothy grin. "Inaga-kun, this is adorable! Especially the little dogs!"

 

"Really? My little sister helped out, she iced her dog on the cookies."

 

"Sister? Was she the little girl that was with you at the cultural festival?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"How nice, I wish I had siblings." 

 

Hyakkimaru watched Mio break of one of the Nota' cookies' heads with her teeth. As Mio chewed, Hyakkimaru spaced out, lost deep in another vision. This time, Hyakkimaru saw the white burning outlines of children--children that died with Mio. He could recall one of them being good friends with Dororo. He could recall all of them having suffered deeply because of the samurai. The Mio from centuries ago had a makeshift family, but what about the Mio eating a cookie in front of him?

What was her come life like? Surely it wouldn't come close to the sufferings the past Mio went through, but that didn't mean she could be living in luxury. Hyakkimaru had come to realize that much of their present activities, roles, and choices reflected the ones of the past. So a part of him feared for the careless Mio licking icing from the cookie. 

 

"Ah, that was really good! Inaga-kun, do you want one?" Mio lifted the box up towards Hyakkimaru, who visibly stiffened at the sight of the cookies he baked and arranged. 

 

"No thank you, I'm glad you like them..."

 

"Well, alright then. I should get back to cleaning before the others come in."

 

Hyakkimaru nodded and moved to get another broom. "Here, I'll help out. I'll take the other side since you already started here."

 

Mio smiled and picked up her broom as well. Gradually the flighty atmosphere from before evaporated and the two teens were left to their own thoughts. Distracted, Mio begun to hum and Hyakkimaru felt his insides incased in something akin to nostalgia before a sudden thought shook him out of the trance. 

 

"Moriko, I forgot to tell you something..."

 

"Hm? What is it?"

 

"The Valentine's Day gift. It was good, I liked it...Could you..." Hyakkimaru trailed off as he struggled internally with himself for a moment.

 

"Inaga-kun?"

 

"Could you maybe, tell me how it was made?"

 

"Sure, as long as you give me the recipes for those cookies and show me a picture of your sister's dog."

 

"Yeah, I can do that, thanks." Hyakkimaru bit his lower lip in an attempt to control himself and stop an unnecessary chuckle.

 

"Great, then can we meet after school? We could head to a nearby cafe."

 

"Yeah that works for me."

 

Hyakkimaru would simply have to tell Dororo of his unexpected plans and hope the child won't interrogate him senseless. Hyakkimaru would also have to talk about this get together with Satoshi and see what the other boy could offer in terms of advice.

 

"Alright, we can meet by the gates then." Mio then stopped her sweeping and looked at Hyakkimaru with a bright smile and even brighter eyes. " I'm looking forward to it! I haven't had a chance to hang out in a while!"

 

Hyakkimaru nodded with a small smile and ignored the tears pricking at his eyes. "Me too. I'm sure it's going to be fun."

 

For a moment, they stared at each other neither one blinking or moving. That was until Mio squinted.

 

"Inaga-kun.."

 

"Yes?"

 

"You need sleep."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind support! I'm happy to know my story reached so many of you. It truly fills me with joy--the same kind of joy I get from watching wholesome Dororo scenes.
> 
> From here on out, Mio and Hyakki will get to know each other again. But the next chapter will shift focus to my other favourite boy. 
> 
> Once again, thank you!


	5. Dramatic Encounters

 

 

_Where are those who were before us?_

 

* * *

 

 

Hyakkimaru smiled contently as he gazed at the credits on the massive theatre screen. Beside him, Dororo was gushing about the movie as she stuffed the reminder of her popcorn into her mouth. It seemed like two hours of complete silence was a little too much for the excited child.

 

As the other watchers got up to leave, Hyakkimaru followed suit with Dororo firmly in his grip. They had to be swift if they wanted to get the hand outs.

 

Somehow, the pair managed to politely make there way near the start. Hyakkimaru took his and Dororo’s 3D glasses and tossed them in the bin before accepting his card from the employee and Dororo did the same but with more bouncing.

 

“So aniki, wasn’t that great?! I mean, I know you think it was great from the way your face lit up and that grin you had. What was your favourite part? Mine was ALL of it! Especially that underground fight scene, that was AMAZING!”

 

“Yeah, it was really good. I liked all of it too. Especially the forest scene. That was...good world building and the Bulbasaur were adorable.”

 

Dororo excitedly nodded along before turning her attention to the packaged card in her hand.

 

“Let’s open them, aniki!”

 

Not waiting for Hyakkimaru, Dororo carefully ripped open the plastic wrapping revealing her card. Happy about it, the girl jumped around a bit before jamming the card into Hyakkimaru’s face as best as she could.

 

“Look aniki, I got Pikachu! So cute right? This’ll go right next to all my other Pika cards. You know I got a whole deck full of ‘em!”

 

“Yeah, and most of them are kinda worthless.”

 

Dororo puffed her cheeks at that jab, but left it alone. Instead she urged Hyakkimaru to open his.

 

“Well, what did you get?”

 

Hyakkimaru smiled lightly as he showed Dororo his card. “Bulbasaur. Just what I wanted.”

 

“Hmm yeah, they were adorable in the movie. Let’s put ‘em away so they don’t get ruined by sweaty hands or stuff”

  
By the time they safely tucked their newly acquired cards away, the pair had stopped walking. Whether they intended to or not, they had stopped in front of a crane machine. Inside it was chock full of well made official Pokemon plush. Hyakkimaru found himself digging into his pockets almost immediately, causing Dororo to start squealing at the action.

 

“Aniki, I want _that_ one!” Harshly, the young girl jabbed her finger against the plexiglass to point Hyakkimaru in the direction of her desired plush toy.

 

Hyakkimaru fiddled with the coins in his hands as he studied the position and spot of the plush. It was all the way in the back and half buried by its surrounding companions. It would be a challenge, but it just so happened that Hyakkimaru was rather skilled in the art of crane games.

 

“Alright, I’ll get it.”

 

“Yes! Your the best!”

 

Hyakkimaru said nothing as he cracked his hands, wiped the sweat off them and swiftly inserted the correct amount into the coin slot. With a deep breath, he positioned himself comfortably and took a hold of the controls. The music had started and the crane was moving, Hyakkimaru was in total concentration mode.

 

Seeing this, Dororo backed away, most likely afraid of disturbing Hyakkimaru. However, this soon developed into a problem for the child. Sitting in the theatre and drinking juice and eating a large amount of popcorn took its toll and very quickly, without the attention for Hyakkimaru, Dororo begun to fidget more than usual. Eventually, the fidgeting got worse and so too did Dororo’s mood.

 

Unable to take it any longer, the young girl sighed before hesitantly calling out to Hyakkimaru.

 

“Aniki, I’m going to head to the toilet, stay here okay?”

 

“Hm.”

 

Satisfied, Dororo swivelled around and made a dash in hopes of locating a washroom somewhere in the theatre.

 

* * *

 

Hyakkimaru beamed triumphantly as he watched Dororo’s plush fall into the slot. The machine signalled his victory and somewhere behind him, he heard a congrats. Eagerly, he reached into the slot to pull out the soft plush. It was a fuzzy Detective Pikachu plush.

 

Hyakkimaru thought it looked a little funny, but Dororo seemed to like it a lot so he shrugged and turned around expecting to see an ecstatic Dororo. Instead he found the spot behind him vacant.

 

Hyakkimaru blinked as a cold dread washed over his entire being.

 

Where was Dororo? It wasn’t like her to disappear without a warning so Hyakkimaru couldn’t help but silently panic.

 

He looked all around him, hoping to spot a little girl with a messy ponytail, Pikachu ears and a too-short Pikachu poncho.

 

However that was a hard task, even if Dororo usually stuck out for him. There just happened to be many little girls with pony tails and adorned in Pikachu accessories.

 

“Dororo?”

 

It was stupid to call out, but Hyakkimaru couldn’t help himself. He’d never lost a person before, let alone a person he was taking responsibility for.

 

With shaky hands, Hyakkimaru clutched the plush to his stomach as he made his way towards an employee standing nearby.

 

“Excuse me, but have you seen a little girl with a ponytail, Pikachu ears and about this high?” with one hand Hyakkimaru gestured Dororo’s exact height.

 

The employee thought for a moment with furrowed brows. Hyakkimaru felt his mouth go dry, he had just asked a near impossible question.

 

“Did this little girl happened to be wearing a Pikachu poncho that’s way too short for her?”

 

“Yes, yes she was.”

 

The employee smiled and pointed behind her. “She raced past me and down the right hall.”

 

“Okay, thank you.”

 

Not wasting another second, Hyakkimaru quickly but respectfully walked down the supposed direction Dororo took all while keeping his eyes sharp for any signs of the child.

 

Unfortunately, the hall was packed with movie goers either lounging or going to and fro, making it challenging for Hyakkimaru to navigate his way. Finding the hall void of Dororo, Hyakkimaru turned around to try the other end.

 

Fortunately, this end was less crowded compared to the other hall. But still, Hyakkimaru found no sign of Dororo. Defeated and suffering from shaky legs, the teen sat down on a nearby bench next to a vending machine. He stared vacantly down at the fuzzy Pikachu.

 

Should he alert the theatre staff that a child had gone missing?

 

Should he call Dororo’s parents? His dad?

 

No, Hyakkimaru couldn’t do any of that. Dororo was smarter than she usually let on, she must have left for a reason. Unless the little girl was kidnapped.

 

That thought brought an entire new sense of dread over Hyakkimaru. One that consumed his very being and replaced it with ice.

 

Could someone have kidnapped Dororo in such a crowded place with him right there?

 

Turns out Hyakkimaru wouldn’t have to ponder long. All of a sudden a familiar soft child-like voice erupted from his right.

 

“Hey there he is! That mopey guy with the ears and Eevee hoodie! Aniki, hey!”

 

“Yes, I can _see_ the resemblance all the way from here.”

 

Hyakkimaru stopped and turned around, walking towards him was a frantic Dororo and beside her, was a boy around his age trying to settle the child down. She didn’t of course, instead Dororo raced to Hyakkimaru and clung to his hoodie, pulling the wobbly-legged Hyakkimaru to stand with the Pikachu plush clutched firmly against his stomach before Dororo squealed and tore it out of his grip.

 

“You did it! I mean, I knew you could so I had no worries there. But he’s sooo cute! Isn’t he aniki?! Oh, wait, aniki what’s with that look?”

 

Controlling his breathing and face as best as possible, Hyakkimaru looked down at the child and asked her the question that had been bouncing in his head ever since the girl’s disappearance.

 

“...Dororo _where_ were you?”

  
In return, Dororo blinked before furrowing her brows in a mixture of confusion and irritation. “Huh? I told you, I was going to the washroom! All that popcorn really did a number to my system!”

 

“You did?”

 

Dororo nodded, somewhat exasperated. “You were probably too invested in the crane game to notice. Typical aniki.”

 

Hyakkimaru sighed in relief, feeling an entire mountain lift off of him and the world brighten once again. With a still shaky hand, Hyakkimaru reached down to try to pat Dororo, but stopped when he noticed the boy from earlier catch up to Dororo.

 

The boy was taller but just about Hyakkimaru’s age. He was dressed in designer clothes from head to toe and carried himself with a sort of powerful elegance that clashed strongly with his spiky, slicked back hair.

 

Suddenly, Hyakkimaru felt very aware of his size-too big tailed Eevee hoodie, jeans, and Eevee ears.

 

Brushing his bags out of his eyes, Hyakkimaru fully looked up to meet the gaze of the other boy who had answered a question that Dororo shot at him.

 

As they locked eyes, the other boy gasped before freezing up with glazed eyes. Then his calm yet stern expression had morphed into one of absolute shock. Hyakkimaru noticed the way his hands had been clenched into fists in his blazer pockets.

 

“Ta-tahomaru? What’s wrong?”

  
  
Wait. _Tahomaru_?

 

Suddenly, Hyakkimaru felt his vision tunnel and turn spotty before it gave way to total darkness. In the spot the supposed Tahomaru was standing was an odd patterned white soul. One with the same hair, albeit longer and dressed in what Hyakkimaru assumed were sengoku era clothing.

 

Just like that, Hyakkimaru quickly became overwhelmed by visions of the past Tahomaru. The son of a wealthy samurai lord. A good hearted boy that meant well but struggled to find his place.

 

_Aniue, I am Tahomaru. You’re younger brother._

 

And apparently, was the old Hyakkimaru’s younger brother.

 

_...I do not believe what our Father did to you was just._

 

_He feed you to the demons to attain prosperity._

 

Woah, what? Just what sort of wild life was the old Hyakkimaru living?

 

The final bit of the vision had Tahomaru charging at him, with the resolve to slay Hyakkimaru. Just as he felt himself clash blades with the younger boy, something sharp jabbed the Hyakkimaru of the present harshly in the abdomen, making him snap out of the rather dramatic vision.

 

“There you are! You were spacing out a lot. I mean Taho here was doing the same, but he quickly got to it!” Dororo stared at Hyakkimaru’s troubled expression for a bit before sighing.

 

“As I was trying to say, this is Tahomaru! The guy that found me when I got lost.” Turning to the taller boy, Dororo introduced Hyakkimaru.

 

“And this, Taho, is my aniki, Hyakkimaru!”

 

Hyakkimaru dipped his head and muttered a greeting, still weary from the vision. In return Tahomaru’s pinched face relaxed and flashed Hyakkimaru a sad smile.

 

“It’s nice to see you again.. _.aniue_.”

 

Hyakkimaru froze. Tahomaru knew?

 

It was odd, no one yet had shown an inkling of recognition when he met them. Not Mio, his dad, or Dororo. So why did Tahomaru know?

 

Hyakkimaru opened his mouth, desperately wanting to say something, but found himself unable to make any distinguishable sounds aside from a little squeak.

 

“ I saw it on your face. You remember too, don’t you?”

 

Hyakkimaru nodded.

 

By now, Dororo was wholly engaged into the two teens’ conversation. Her face was contorted into an expression of absolute confusion as she tried to make sense of Hyakkimaru and Tahomaru’s cryptic and rather one sided conversation.

 

Tahomaru sighed and shifted his gaze from Hyakkimaru down to Dororo. “ And I assume this kid is…?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You still look the same, you know.”

 

“Hm.”

 

Unable to take it any longer Dororo huffed obnoxiously, effectively getting the boys’ attention.

 

“Just what is going on here? Do you two know each other? And what’s with the secret way you’re talking?! I don’t get it!”

 

Hyakkimaru thought for a moment after Dororo was finished with her outburst. Sliding his gaze to Tahomaru, he stared hard into the taller boy’s sharp eyes. Silently asking him for permission. In return, Tahomaru nodded and motioned down towards the Pikachu-adorned girl.

 

“Dororo. Tahomaru and I--well…”

  
  
“Yes? Go on!”

 

Hyakkimaru composed himself. It was too weird to actually accept it. He didn’t consider Tahomaru his brother in this life, but it was too late to backtrack what Tahomaru had said earlier, so breathing deeply, Hyakkimaru broke the news.

 

“Dororo...Tahomaru’s my brother.”

 

Dororo was quiet for a moment, the lower half of her face pressed into the minky faux fur of the Pikachu plush. Then the girl snorted before breaking out into full blown laughter. Movie-goers looked back to see a little girl covered Pikachu accessories laughing rather hard.

 

Seeing the attention, Tahomaru nudged Hyakkimaru.

 

“Why don’t we take this outside?”

 

Hyakkimaru nodded and was about to say something when a large man and a young woman called out desperately to Tahomaru. Hearing this, Tahomaru snapped his head back swiftly, making the loose strands of hair to slap against his neck.

 

“Mutsu, Hyogo. Finished already?”

 

Hyakkimaru felt another vision overtake him with the introduction of the duo. Mutsu and Hyogo, the old Tahomaru’s loyal retainers...the very same retainers that got their right and left arms chopped off by a raging version of the old Hyakkimaru.

 

The Hyakkimaru of the present did his best not to cringe at the sound effects of what definitely was arms getting sliced off. _Nasty._

 

“Young Master, who’re your friends?”

 

Hyakkimaru watched Tahomaru shift awkwardly. His hands had left his blazer pockets and were instead occupied with the Swiss watch on his left wrist.

 

“Ah, them. I just met them.” Gesturing in Dororo’s direction, Tahomaru explained the situation quickly. “This little boy was lost, so I helped him find his brother.”

 

Dororo snorted rudely but didn’t bother to correct Tahomaru’s blunder, so Hyakkimaru stayed out of it. The entire scenario was very awkward and Hyakkimaru didn’t want to dump more onto it.

 

Mutsu nodded in understanding before greeting Hyakkimaru and Dororo, as did Hyogo. Then they once again directed their attention to the restless Tahomaru.

 

“We should be heading out now, you can’t afford to be late for the event.”

 

Tahomaru sighed, albeit hesitantly. “ Go on ahead to get the car, I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

The pair nodded in understanding and saw themselves out. As soon as they were out of  hearing distance, Tahomaru turned to face Hyakkimaru with pinched brows and eyes full to the brim with conflicting emotions.

 

“I would like to talk to you. There’s just so much we need to set clear.”

 

Hyakkimaru nodded along, even though he really didn’t want to talk much with and set clear things that had nothing to do with him and with a stranger he just met, too. 

 

“May I get your number?” Immediately after asking, Tahomaru winced and nervously darted his eyes to the side. “Sorry, it must be weird, I know. We did just meet, even if…”

 

“If what?” Dororo urged on, the entire scenario was like something out of a manga to her.

 

Tahomaru, however, was quick to brush off the girl. “Oh, nothing. Never mind.”

 

“You can have my number. Here.” Hyakkimaru slipped his phone over to Tahomaru, who only raised one eyebrow at the background of the phone but said nothing. After quickly inserting his number, Tahomaru gave Hyakkimaru his phone back.

 

“You have a very strange taste in waifus, aniue. I never would have thought the likes of you would be into such things, but I guess it’s the product of the times.”

 

With that, Tahomaru waved the duo off casually as he rested his hands into the pockets of his blazer before walking out. Leaving Dororo baffled and Hyakkimaru very, very troubled.

 

“You know aniki, I’m convinced that you're a long lost shounen protagonist that’s cursed with living a mediocre slice of life show. I mean, you just met your brother..?”

 

Hyakkimaru nodded. It was very strange, he couldn’t blame Dororo.

 

“Normally this would be the halfway climax episode. You know what I mean, right?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

Dororo huffed in annoyance and shifted closer to Hyakkimaru. “What I mean to say is that after today, you would be heading in the second part of the season.”

 

“Dororo, I don’t live in an anime.”

 

But the vagabond Hyakkimaru certainly did. Demons and child sacrifices, sword arms and whatnots was definitely fit for the type of shounen fantasy setting that Dororo usually raved about.

 

Dororo scoffed and waved Hyakkimaru off with one hand. “Come on aniki, let’s get something to eat. We can talk more about your shounen-ness while we eat ramen.”

 

Hyakkimaru wanted to ask if Dororo really ought to be eating after her feast in the theatre, but he was starving so he shrugged and let Dororo lead the way.

 

“Say, when will you talk to Tahomaru, if even at all?”

  
  
“I don’t really feel like it, but I’ll do it anyways when he contacts me I guess.I might get something out of it.”

 

“Ask for a figure of your waifu. The guy’s loaded. ”

 

“...Maybe.”

 

More importantly, Hyakkimaru was hoping to get answers to some of his nagging questions. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all so much. I appreciate every comment, read, kudo and bookmark! I'm very happy to know so many of you have enjoyed my story.
> 
> Tahomaru will be making more appearances in this, but I don't think I can say the same about the anime :( I'm so stressed that he's going to fall. I love him too much for this.
> 
> See you all next time :)


	6. Re: The Story of Tahomaru

 

_Where are those who were before us?_

* * *

 

Tahomaru could do no more than accept defeat right then within the confines of his childhood home. The place where he was born and the place where he would soon die.

 

Dimly he could feel his mother lovingly stroking his hair and a larger hand settling on his shoulder. 

 

His mother and his elder brother’s father were going to die with him. 

 

“Stress yourself not, my son. All will be over soon.” 

 

Tahomaru couldn’t understand why his mother and the man were so calm about dying. They were going to burn to death. Despite his body and mother urging him to give in, his mind was conflicted. 

 

Truthfully, he wanted to live. To grow old and be the leader Mutsu and Hyogo wanted him to become. To finally get to know his brother, Hyakkimaru.

 

It wasn’t fair. None of this was. If only Tahomaru was given the opportunity to do the events over and reject his father’s ideals on that day when he uncovered the truth about the domain’s prosperity.

 

As he breathed his final breath, Tahomaru silently sent a prayer up to the Goddess of Mercy.

 

* * *

 

“...maru.”

 

Tahomaru knew that voice. Strong, authoritative, and the root of his demise.

 

“Tahomaru!”

 

The firm shake he was given brought Tahomaru out of his haze. As his eyes--yes eyes--registered the person before him, his expression turned confused and he backed away slowly.

 

“F-father?”

  
  
Indeed, it was his lord father, Daigo Kagemitsu. Though he looked strange. He was dressed in a dark, form fitting outfit. 

 

A _suit_ the voice in the back of his head offered.

 

Kagemitsu’s eyes narrowed and Tahomaru felt himself go stiff, all too familiar with that look. 

 

“What’s wrong with you? Are you sick or did Hyogo give you the wrong chocolates?”

 

Tahomaru certainly felt sick, but the mention of Hyogo threw out that excuse. 

 

“Hyogo, yes it was Hyogo’s chocolates! May I see him?”

 

Kagemistu said nothing for a moment before waving Tahomaru off. 

 

“Go ahead. We’ll resume our discussion another time.”

 

Tahomaru was so elated that he didn’t even consider just what his father was discussing with him. Nor did he consider the knowing look Kagemitsu was giving him as he turned around.

 

Tahomaru ran as fast as he could up the many steps that led into the second floor of their new castle--no _mansion_. 

 

“Hyogo! Mutsu! Where are you?!”

  
  
Tahomaru paused for a moment to catch his breath and listen intently for a reply. All while his heart what beating at the speed of a small bird’s. 

 

Finally, what felt like another eternity, Tahomaru heard the distinct voice of Mutsu coming from one of the rooms down the polished, empty hall.

 

Beaming to himself, Tahomaru quickly followed along and opened the door. From within, he could hear the hushed argument of the siblings he was so used to a lifetime ago. Shaking his head lightly, Tahomaru opened the door, expecting to the the brother and sister at each other’s throats, but instead he was met with a bidridden Hyogo with Mutsu looming over him.

 

As soon as Tahomaru walked in the room, the argument stopped and both heads turned to look his way. The siblings’ gaze was enough to break the dam. Almost involuntarily, Tahomaru broke down crying. First it was the silent, sad kind of sob, then as a raspy voiced Hyogo asked Tahomaru what was wrong, the crying turned into an ugly wail.

 

That was enough for Mustu to quickly come to his side and gently tug him into a chair.

 

“Young Master, is something the matter? Are you hurt?”

 

Yes, he was quite hurt, but not physically. It was his heart that was pounding painfully for all three of them. If only he rejected his father on that day, if only he took Hyakkimaru’s side sooner rather than when he was wrapped around the twelfth demon. 

 

Trying to sniff the snot and wipe the hot, fat tears, Tahomaru shook his head, but ended up crying more in the process.

 

It was pathetic, but he really didn’t care that moment. He was no longer Tahomaru, heir to the domain of Lord Daigo of Ishikawa. He was just Tahomaru. Son of a wealthy bureaucrat. 

 

“Mutsu-nee, what’s wrong with the Young Master?”

 

“I...I don’t know. He doesn’t have any notable injuries...Young Master Tahomaru, you have to talk or else we won’t know what’s wrong.”

 

Hearing that, Tahomaru took another aggressive swipe at his face before trying to calm his breathing. As he composed himself, he turned to look at Mutsu and the now approaching Hyogo.

 

“Nothing’s the matter really. Sorry for troubling you two. I was just...”

 

Hyogo raised an eyebrow and urged him on. It was only then did Tahomaru notice the red bumps littering his arms and neck.

 

“Hyogo, what happened to you?”

 

Immediately, Hyogo’s face turned red and he quickly waved the young boy off. “Don’t worry about me I’m a--”

 

“The idiot ate chestnut cake.”

 

“I didn’t know it had chestnuts in it!”

 

Tahomaru blinked, confused. Why couldn’t Hyogo eat chestnuts? He could somewhat vaguely recall the old Hyogo having a break out and getting itchy after having chestnut rice or snacking on nuts, but it never got him bedridden.

 

_He’s allergic. Your Hyogo likely was as well._

 

Oh, right. Allergies. Hyogo was suffering from hives at the moment. Tahomaru frowned at this revelation. Allergies were a serious matter and he was surprised that Hyogo hadn’t died earlier than he did before. 

 

“Anyways, Never mind me, what’s wrong with you? I haven’t seen you cry like that before.”

 

Now it was Tahomaru’s turn to be all flustered. What reason could he possibly give them. That he was happy to see them alive and whole again after their horrible, demon bound deaths?

 

No, Tahomaru would have to talk  his way out of this as best as possible. Composing himself, Tahomaru sighed before giving out his half-excuse.

 

“I had an argument with Father and...I’m just glad to see you two...”alive is what he left out. Hyogo and Mutsu were both alive and living and free of any demon contracts. 

 

Hyogo scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and sneaked a glance at his sister, who tried to keep her questioning face in order.

 

“But you saw us a few hours ago. Was the dinner party _that_ bad?”

 

Tahomaru cracked a smile and gave Hyogo a knowing look. “The only good thing about it was the food.”

 

“Well said, Young Master.”

 

Mutsu heaved a sigh before patting Tahomaru gently on the back. “Are you feeling better now?”

  
  
“Yes, Mutsu. Sorry for suddenly bawling like that... I just had to--”

 

Mutsu put out a hand to stop him from going on. Immediately, Tahomaru shut up. He knew what that meant. Mutsu understood, perhaps not what actually had him breaking down, but on a surface level, she likely knew there was something deep bothering him and like always, never pushed him.

 

“Never mind then, let’s do something else then until Father’s guests leave.”

 

“We should watch a movie.” 

 

Mutsu shot her brother a weary glance before nodding. “I’m fine with that, Young Master?”

 

Tahomaru smiled and told the siblings he'd happy to watch a movie with them. Hearing that, Hyogo rubbed his left shoulder before clapping his hands together triumphantly. “Great! Let’s head to the recreation lounge and pick out a--”

 

“ _You’re_ not picking, Hyogo.”

 

Hyogo huffed but complied as they walked out with a giddy Tahomaru trailing behind.

 

_Mutsu...Hyogo...I’ll do it right this time, I promise!_

 

And it was a promise that Tahomaru would uphold well in this lifetime.

 

* * *

 

Years passed and Tahomaru settled well into the routine and lifestyle of this era’s Tahomaru. But truthfully,  there were times Tahomaru couldn’t help but long for the olden days. Yes they were brutal and food was generally considered a luxury for all circles of society, but there was a certain charm to living such an open life that he couldn’t reenact in the constrictive society of the twenty-first century. 

 

Everything was structured to well, and some aspects of living had taken an inconvenient turn over the centuries. For example, no longer was it acceptable for lessons to finish at a young age so Tahomaru had to spend a good chunk of his youthful life in schooling facilities surrounded by others his age. 

 

This wasn’t to say the experience was all bad. At first he was bored out of his mind, learning history, mathematics and language with other ten year olds, but as he entered the higher grades, school becomes less cumbersome. Needless to say, Tahomaru _excelled_ at school.

 

His grades all throughout elementary and middle school impressed his father, who was certain Tahomaru would get involved in government much like him. Tahomaru didn’t have the heart to correct him. 

 

So life went on for Tahomaru and he did his utmost best to live the life he wanted to all those centuries ago with his parents. Hyakkimaru went from an omniscient presence in his mind to a minor thought as the years went by. It wasn’t until one spring day, when he was about to leave the house for his first day of high school, did he receive a grim reminder.

 

“That boy...he would be sixteen and in his second year by now, wouldn’t he?”

  
  
Tahomaru stopped his actions, leaving him with only one shoe on. His mother was using the same tone she had when he spoke of _him_ on that particular day when he confronted her about the deed.

 

“You really ought to stop. Thinking about what’s gone won’t do you any good in the present.”

 

Tahomaru heard Nui sigh deeply at his father’s words. Of course his mother would one again be grieving the son she never had. In a flash of bitterness, Tahomaru wondered if he had to be dying again for Nui to care properly for him as she did in their burning castle.

 

“I know, but I can’t help it. I’m not as hardened as you are...You know, I hate you for that, right?”

 

Tahomaru didn’t wait to see where his mother’s declaration would take their conversation. Instead, he quietly slipped out and headed for his school. 

 

It would seem that once again, Hyakkimaru would be a central force in this life.

 

* * *

 

Tahomaru hadn’t actually expected to meet Hyakkimaru so easily in this life. The world wasn’t as small and there was no demon contract that would lure Hyakkimaru straight into him, so the meeting at the theatre the following spring was unexpected.

 

Of course what was even more unexpected was the tacky way Hyakkimaru was dressed. Already he could guess the kind of person this Hyakkimaru was just by scrutinizing him. 

 

Nerdy, socially awkward, well meaning, probably not a skilled murderer or enhanced by demons.

 

All in all, a typical teenage boy. Glancing downwards, Tahomaru caught sight of the child that was of course, the same one that tailed his brother centuries ago. Only this one was a little older and dressed just as over the top as Hyakkimaru was. 

 

Movie or not, they were overdoing it.

 

“It’s good to see you again, _aniue_.”

 

Tahomaru meant it. He really did like Hyakkimaru--he always had. He would very much like to get to know his brother in this lifetime, something that his own foolishness hadn’t allowed before.

 

But from the looks of it, Hyakkimaru didn’t share his sentiments even if he did recognize him. Knowing that, Tahomaru couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt.

 

Regardless, he pushed on, he finally had the opportunity. Rather awkwardly, he asked Hyakkimaru for his number, something that the other teen wasn’t very keen on giving. But nonetheless, he did. Though why exactly Tahomaru wasn’t sure, but perhaps he too, wanted closure.

 

After receiving the number though, Tahomaru felt lost. He wasn’t sure how to go about contacting his brother. On one hand, it was strange. Calling up a guy he’d just met to have a deep heart-to heart talk about past tragedies, but on the other hand, it seemed right. Their parting, while not on bad terms, wasn’t ideal so Tahomaru knew they needed to talk things out, get to know each other and maybe even have him met Mother and Father.

 

Finally finding the resolve, Tahomaru hastily sent a text, not caring that he should be sleeping, or that it was two in the morning. After sending, he placed his phone on his bedside table, finally at peace with himself for getting that burden off his shoulders.

 

Just as he was drifting off, he heard the telltale notification, indicating he got a text. Abruptly, he shot up and grabbed his phone and sure enough, Hyakkimaru responded. His brother’s reply was as short as he expected.

 

They would meet next on Sunday at a tea house that his mother’s sister’s family ran.

 

* * *

 

Come Sunday, Tahomaru was feeling queasy and light headed, but determined. So he sat in his designated room, casually sipping tea as he waited for Hyakkimaru.

 

By the time footsteps neared the door, Tahomaru was certain his bladder would explode. But nonetheless, he kept his composure. 

 

The shoji door slid open and Tahomaru’s face broke into a forlorn smile that stemmed both from his feelings and his bladder.

 

“Hello, aniue.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace, dear Tahomaru. I cried a a river for this boy, he deserved so much better :(
> 
> Anyways, thank you all so much for following, kudo-ing and reading this story. I never anticipated that I'd get this far, but you folks are amazing and help fill in the gaping, Tahomaru shaped hole in my heart.


	7. Star Crossed Brothers

_Where are those who were before us?_

 

* * *

 

  

Hyakkimaru stepped off the train and onto the busy platform with mixed feelings and the urge to bail. A week after the theatre incident. His--or old Hyakkimaru’s--brother finally contacting him. 

 

It was a sudden message at two in the morning. Unfortunately, Hyakkimaru happened to be awake and saw the message right then. Feeling pressured and somewhat obligated, he agreed with Tahomaru’s plans right then.

 

Now, he was off to have a heart-to-heart talk with his rich younger brother. 

 

The meeting place was a teahouse that was far from what Hyakkimaru considered the ideal place to talk about reincarnation and bloody lives without sounding like freaks, but Tahomaru had assured him that their privacy was guaranteed.

 

So Hyakkimaru took the other boy’s words and went into the teahouse, where one of the kimono ladies politely instructed Hyakkimaru to go into tearoom number twelve. With every step he took in that direction, Hyakkimaru could feel his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. 

 

After what felt like a really agonizing long walk, Hyakkimaru came to the shoji door of teahouse number twelve, that had a little ‘occupied' hard inserted into a slot. Composing himself as best as possible, he opened the door and stepped inside. 

 

“Hello, _anuie_.”

 

There was Tahomaru sitting by the table with a cup of tea. He had a smile that held a mixture of emotions that Hyakkimaru didn’t quite understand, but somehow still found his heart to ache at the sight of it.

 

Swallowing hard, he greeted the boy before sitting down across from him. They couldn’t say much else at that moment, as their hostess came with a plate of dango and a pot of tea. 

 

“More tea, Master Tahomaru?”

 

“No thank you, just dango for me.”

 

“Very well, and you, sir?”

  
  
“Yes please.”

  
  
After the tea was poured and the dango placed onto little plates in front of them, the hostess bowed before leaving the two boys securely in their tearoom.

 

“So...what did you want to talk about?”

  
  
Tahomaru sighed and put down his empty stick of dango. He stared at Hyakkimaru with a determined look in his dark eyes.

 

“Anuie, what happened back then. I--I wanted to apologize.” Then he did something that Hyakkimaru never expected someone would to for him. Tahomaru bent down fully on the ground and bowed with his forehead touching the tatami below them.

 

Feeling rather awkward and unsure of what to do in such a situation, Hyakkimaru quickly tried to pull Tahomaru back up, only to get swatted away by the boy.

 

“Please don’t interrupt this.”

 

Cringing even harder, Hyakkimaru could do nothing else but hear his younger brother out.

 

“As I was trying to say. Anuie, you have been wronged in our past life, and I was stupid--so stupid for giving into Father’s beliefs.” Here Tahomaru stopped abruptly, as if to swallow a lump before going on.

 

“I always knew he was wrong. I even confronted both Mother and Father for what they did to you, but yet, I still chose the land over you.”

 

“There were always other ways of attaining prosperity, I think.”

 

Tahomaru didn’t seem to mind this interruption apparently, because he nodded his head and went on with his apology speech. 

 

“I  think so, too. Turning to the demons should not have been Father’s choice. As a lord, he failed miserably.”

 

“And Daigo lived with the guilt of knowing he killed his heir and lady because of his stupid mistakes.”

 

Hyakkimaru couldn’t keep that in. He didn’t want to blurt that, but something overpowered his usual relaxed demeanour at that moment and forced the words out of him. Even Tahomaru flinched at the unintentionally cold tone in Hyakkimaru’s voice and at the words he spoke. 

 

“So Father lived longer than us..”

  
  
Hyakkimaru scrunched his eyebrows. There was nothing in the visions he had recently that showed him Daigo beyond the one in the ominously named Hall of Hell, where vagabond Hyakkimaru spared the life his scummy father. 

 

“I don’t...know really.”

 

“What?! How could you not?”

 

Hyakkimaru shrugged. “ I haven’t had any visions aside from the one where I spared him in the...Hall of Hell?”

 

“I see..so you’re situation is different from mine. But no matter! I still offer my sincerest apologies, anuie. I would want nothing more than to get to know you in this life, since we are in a much more stable situation. Even before, I always wanted to have you by my side as a brother. But fate had us split apart and pitted against each other.” By now, Tahomaru had gotten up and sat kneeling diagonally from Hyakkimaru with wet and pleading eyes.

 

Hyakkimaru thought it over. Of course he wasn’t going to deny the poor boy. Instead, he was trying of what was to come if vagabond Hyakkimaru and samurai lord heir Tahomaru really got to know one another all those centuries ago.

 

He liked to imagine that they would both take out their katanas (or katana arms), and kill the man in the sort of bloody fashion that his visions had blessed him with.

 

But in the present, if he and Tahomaru started to get to know one another, it would likely be nothing of that sort. They’d probably hang out, see a movie, play games, eat out and just do normal twenty-first century young people stuff. 

 

“Okay. I think I’d like that, too.”

 

Tahomaru’s face lit up at those words. “Really? Truly? We could be friends and...brothers?”

  
  
Hyakkimaru nodded and smiled lightly. The idea of ‘brothers’ was a little too much for him at the moment, but he didn’t want to crush Tahomaru’s light so he kept quiet.

 

“Yeah, we can--no actually, I’d say we already are, kinda.” 

 

Hyakkimaru then made a move to take his cup of tea when he saw Tahomaru wince.

  
  
“What’s wrong?”

  
  
“Nothing, I’ll be back.” With that, Tahomaru  quickly walked out of the room, leaving Hyakkimaru to sip his cold tea and eat his dango. As he did this, his phone buzzed with the telltale signs of a text. There were only four people in Hyakkimaru’s life that texted him regularly, and already, he could guess who this was without looking. 

 

But look he did and just as he guessed, it was Dororo. She was asking (rather obnoxiously) where he was, with many emojis to express her mood at his sudden disappearance. So Hyakkimaru texted the young girl back, telling her he was hanging out with Tahomaru.

 

He was barraged with a horde of shocked, surprised and laughing emojis. What followed after was a simple demand of ‘tell me everything afterwards, bye!’

 

Finished with that, Hyakkimaru put his phone away just at the moment the shoji door slid open, revealing a more composed looking Tahomaru.

 

“Sorry for that, so where did we leave off?”

  
  
“Becoming friends. Earlier you said that ‘our situations were different, what does that mean?”

  
  
Hyakkimaru was curious about this whole reincarnation thing that happened to them, and Tahomaru seemed to be less clueless than himself.

 

“Ah, well I gained my consciousness years ago. I’ve been thinking over it and it seems that I essentially took over the mind and body of the Daigo Tahomaru that was born in this time. But it seems to be different for you.”

 

Hyakkimaru thought that Tahomaru was basically a body snatcher, but he was snatching his own body, so it technically not _too_ alarming. The thought of the old Hyakkimaru taking over his being fully troubled him, so he silently wondered what the situation was like for the modern Tahomaru.

 

“I’m me, not the Hyakkimaru you knew in the Sengoku--”

 

“It was actually the _pre_ -Sengoku, but go on.”

  
  
“--in the _pre-Sengoku_. But I see his life, his experiences through his senses. I can feel the emotions he felt during visions and sometimes without it. He’s in me, but not quite me.”

 

Tahomaru was silent for a moment, his fingers on his chin and lips, as he concentrated hard. Finally, Tahomaru broke the stiff silence. 

 

“Perhaps the Goddess of Mercy had us reincarnated based on our final prayers. In my dying moments, I prayed that I would have another chance to do things right, and not go down that path again. 

 

“...I don’t remember anything like that.” And he really didn’t and hoped he never would. Seeing how you died in a past life did not sound very alluring to Hyakkimaru. 

 

“Maybe you will in time. But for the moment, enjoy things as they are. You lived a harsh, brutal life in the old days. You deserve the luxury of this life.”

 

“We all do.” 

 

* * *

 

The teahouse meeting lasted a full two hours and by the time they walked out, evening had settled in. Since tomorrow was a school day, Hyakkimaru parted with his new friend and brother at the train station. He and Tahomaru lived on opposite ends of the city and went to different schools. So it wouldn’t be wise to continue their date any longer.

 

As soon as Hyakkimaru stepped into the hallway of his apartment floor, he was tackled by a child and dog combo.

 

Hyakkimaru only hoped that his rough landing onto the carpeted floor wouldn't ruin his clothes or give him any carpet burns.

 

“You’re back! You have to tell me everything and I mean everything down to what you ate and what your rich brother wore!”

  
  
“Only if you get off me.”

 

  
Hastily, Dororo slid off the boy and nudged Nota down as well. “Come on aniki, let’s go. Oh, but start telling me about your date!”

  
  
“Well, it was in a teahouse that I think his family owned. We had tea and dango. Tahomaru apparently really likes dango. He ate some of mine." 

 

“And then?” Dororo reached up and opened his apartment door as soon as Hyakkimaru had unlocked it. His father was away on a business trip, so the place was empty up until now. 

 

“Then we talked and Tahomaru said he had his suspicions that he had a brother from a few pictures he found in a closet, but seeing me for real confirmed it.”

Hyakkimaru stopped in the kitchen to get himself and Dororo a drink. Chocolate milk for both of them. He knew that it wasn’t a good idea to feed Dororo such a big lie, but he couldn’t tell her the truth...not yet at least.

 

“So what are you guys going to do from now on?”

  
  
“We’re friends, I guess. He wants to hang and and get to know me. The usual.”

  
  
“But do you want to know him?”

 

Hyakkimaru took a gulp of the sweet milk and mulled it over. There was still a part of him that wasn't very sure on how to deal with this situation, but overall, he couldn't deny the excitement he felt--whether it was his or the old Hyakkimaru's he wasn't sure. But he did intend letting it fuel him. Besides, Tahomaru actually was his biological brother in this life, which opened up vault of questions that Hyakkimaru wasn't all too sure on wanting answers to.

 

"Yeah, I do. "

Dororo beamed at him with a chocolatey moustache, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Then we should invite him over for a slumber party this weekend. He's gotta meet the family before he gets too close to you."

 

 

Not expecting that, Hyakkimaru, who was in the process of drinking his chocolate milk, ended up choking rather hard, making a big mess of himself and the sofa. 

 

* * *

 

Hello dear readers, thank you all so much for your support. This fic has gotten quite attention, something that I never thought would happen. I sincerely apologize for how late this is. The academic season is in full swing and it has swept me away with it. 

But regardless, here it is, though _it is_  one of the weaker chapters... I'll try to improve on the next one.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, thank you for taking the time to read my very first story on this website! I absolutely adore Dororo and that's all I really have to say for now. This is purely for fun and a means of wish fulfilment. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> RuffledOwl101.


End file.
